Baby Girl
by Peppermint Stick
Summary: Rory went to Military school instead of Tristan, she comes back and their relation ship is perfect, except that there is one problem, and his name is Jason. TRORY AU
1. Physical Pain

Sixteen year old Lorelai Leigh Hayden sat in her fourth row desk at Moroni Military Academy, her feet propped on the book rack of the desk in front of her, which was occupied by her friend Clay. She circled 'c' before leaning back and sticking a blue pen in her mouth, looking around the silent room. She pulled her hair into a pony tail and shot her pin across the room to hit her friend Matt in the forehead. His head shot up and he smirked, throwing it back. "Miss Hayden!" the teacher's sharp voice rang through the room. She slowly turned to look at him. "Do your test."  
  
"I'm done."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm done, sir." she said the last word mockingly.  
  
He stood up and walked to her desk, picking up her test and thumbing through it, "There are seventy questioned on this test."  
  
"Yes, I know that, sir."  
  
"Grayman!" he yelled across the room.  
  
"Sir, yes sir?!" a red head across the room stood up in respect.  
  
"What number are you on?"  
  
"Number forty, sir."  
  
"Sit down." the boy sat down obediently.  
  
"Anderson."  
  
"Sir yes sir?!"  
  
"Number?"  
  
"Thirty seven, sir."  
  
"Sit. Woodham."  
  
"Sir, yes sir?" Clay stood up.  
  
"And what number would you be on?"  
  
"Number fifty one, sir."  
  
"You may sit down. Now, Miss Hayden, don't believe that I don't find your being here...suspicious. We have only twelve young women in our academy, you of which cause me the most trouble. I find the fact that you completed this test in half an hour very suspicious."  
  
"Really sir?"  
  
"Really. Give me your arm." Rory extended her arm, she was used to teachers looking on her palm and all down her arms to see if she'd written anything that could help her, although she found it odd that they would do this, considering the fact that her uniform was sleeveless. He checked her other arm and then dropped it heavily on her desk, scowling. He opened his mouth to speak but there was a knock on the door.   
  
The boy closest to the door opened it and one of the school's numerous secretaries stood in the doorway. "Mr. Wheeler?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you have Lorelai Hayden?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"She's needed in the headmaster's office." Mr. Wheeler nodded and she walked away  
  
The class 'Oohed' and Rory rolled her eyes, standing up and waiting for him to give her the official sign of release. He shook his head in defeat and saluted. She touched her pointer and index fingers lightly to the right side of her forehead sarcastically and saluted as a sign of 'respect'. She handed him her test and stood up, walking lazily to the door and letting her hair down so it fell around her torso.   
  
Her baggy camo pants sat dangerously low on her hips and the sleeveless black shirt she was given ended two inches above her waistline. It was a major offense to show your stomach at the strict school, and she was constantly called into the principle's office for 'indecent exposure' because of it. In the school if you were caught with drugs, alcohol, or having sex, you were immediately expelled. Of course, Rory hadn't had sex in her eight months of being here, she laughed to think what eight months was doing to Tristan. She made her way into the principle's office and sat in the waiting room, looking around at the familiar setting.  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore?" the secretary asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"You can go right in."  
  
Rory stood up, "Thank you." she walked through the heavy double doors and squealed in delight upon seeing her parents. She jumped into her father's arms and strangled him excitedly. "Dad!"  
  
"Hey sweetie."  
  
"Mom!" she hugged her mother and they both squealed.  
  
"Okay Ror, I'm not here or anything."  
  
She turned to the direction on the voice and her jaw dropped, "Richie!" she squealed and jumped into her brother's arms. For three months before Rory came to Moroni, Rich had been in a Correction Facility in California because he'd overdosed at a party and it had almost killed him, one of the few times he'd done actual drugs. They'd told everyone that he was just at a disciplinary school in Germany for screwing up. Only his family, Tristan, and Louise, his girlfriend, knew what had really happened. She knew it had to be rough on their parents to have both of their kids gone for that long.   
  
"So, why are y'all here?"  
  
"To bring you home."  
  
"I'm going home?!"   
  
"Yes."  
  
She turned to Richie, "How long have you been home?"  
  
"Two months."  
  
"And you never called me?!"  
  
"Wasn't allowed, sorry babe."  
  
"You should be. When can I leave?"  
  
"Today."  
  
"I can?!"  
  
"Someone has already packed all you things. You'll be leaving shortly." the headmaster said.  
  
Rory held up one finger, "I can see Tristan?!"  
  
"Yeah." Richie nodded.  
  
"Can we leave now?"  
  
Lorelai laughed, "Sure."  
  
  
  
Rory looked out of the plane window, over the landscape of Hartford. She smiled at her brother and his eyebrow arched him question, "You're that exited to see him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Rich shook his head, "You're insane."  
  
"So how has he been?" Richie just laughed. "That good, huh?"  
  
"Please, he looks like he went to hell and back again. He hasn't hooked up with anybody. I think he's ready to die. But mean, think about it, you and I were both gone for six months. He did go through hell. When I got back he seemed kind of back to normal, but now that you're coming home, we'll be making hell through the halls of Chilton again."  
  
Rory leaned back, smiling at the thought. "It'll be fun."  
  
"You going to school tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh, what did Louise do when she saw you?"  
  
"Let's just say she was very happy to see me."  
  
Rory laughed, "Thank you and please don't say anymore."  
  
"You know, he really loves you."  
  
Rory looked down, smiling, "Yeah, I know."  
  
"I mean, I knew he loved you, we all did. But I guess I just never realized how much until I saw him without you. He's really broken without you, Ror."  
  
She looked at the runway, smiling, "Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously. People can tell. I'm almost certain he'd die without you. Seriously."  
  
She looked back at her brother, "Why do you say that?"  
  
"He's lost. He doesn't know what to do. He's lost weight and his eyes are always red because he doesn't sleep much. I mean, he's not needy, he just loves you and it kills him to know that you're in North Carolina and he's in Connecticut."  
  
"But now I'm back in Connecticut." she smiled and he did too. "So, how are you doing Richie?"  
  
He shrugged, "I'm not a druggie Ror, it was just that once."  
  
"I know, I just...Richie." she looked at him with pained eyes, "You were so mad that night. Acid." she looked away so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes, "You scared us all really bad."  
  
He grabbed her hand, "I know. And I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. Ever."  
  
She tilted her head and kissed his cheek as the sign to unbuckle your seat belts flashed. The stood up and walked to their parents, who were two rows in front of them.  
  
"Ready?" Chris asked.  
  
Rory smiled and nodded.  
  
CHILTON, NEXT MORNING  
  
Rory pulled up in her red Allero, Audioslave blasting from her speakers, making heads turn and jaws drop as they realized who it was. She parked in one of the spots reserved for seniors. Even though she was only a junior, no one stopped her. She climbed out and looked around slowly, smiling as she heard someone scream her name. She turned and saw Madeline running towards her. She shrieked and ran to her best friend. They hugged tightly, turning in circles. Richie, who had pulled in behind Rory and parked right beside her, got out of his own black Allero, smirking.  
  
"Oh my God Rory! You're back! Tristan is going to FREAK!"  
  
She cast a side ways look at her brother, "So I've heard."  
  
"But my God, not only Tristan has missed you. We all have, Me, Paris and Louise have missed our best friend and everyone else has missed their queen." she curtsied, "But Tristan has missed his baby girl and he's been boring since you left," she linked arms with Rory, "So, we're going to mingle and Richie can find Louise." she headed off, pulling a smirking Rory behind her. When they entered the hall a hush fell over the people closest to them and like a wave it slowly extended until the entire hall was silent. She stared around, her smirk widening and she shook her head. No one expected this. No one thought she'd be back for another four months. Everyone thought she'd be gone for a year. That wasn't the case. People stared in shock and surprise, the queen was back.   
  
Madeline led her down the hall by the hand. Rory smiled when Paris came running through the hall to grab her other hand excitedly. Slowly, sound returned to the students and within moments it was as loud as before, but most eyes were still on the three girls. They stopped at Austin's locker and he stared at Rory in shock before hugging her. She smiled and talked to him for five minuets before walking away to find Tristan. They were stopped one more time by Louise and Dillion, the last members of their group.   
  
Finally, after having been in the school for almost twenty minuets, she spotted Tristan at his locker, talking to Rich. She smiled and bit her lip, Rich saw her and ended his conversation with Tristan before walking away. Both of her friends left as well. She slowly walked up behind him, "Hey Dugrey." she called quietly. He turned around, and a look of complete shock crossed his features. Her eyebrow arched and she smirked, "Miss me?"  
  
He shook his head, "I dunno Hayden, why don't you let me show you?"  
  
Her smirk turned into a smile and they dropped the act. She jumped into his arms and he spun her around before setting her down, "Hey."  
  
She smiled, "Hi." she was about to say something else, but he crushed his lips to hers, silencing her. He backed her slowly into the locker, his hands resting on her hips. Her hands snaked up his neck to become tangled in his hair. Without asking permission, his tongue forced it's way into her mouth, and became tangled with hers. He slowed down, one of his hands sliding up her hip to her waist, and then to rest on the locker behind her. She smiled against his lips and her hands moved from his hair around his shoulders to his chest, clenching the material tightly. His hand moved back to her hip from the locker.   
  
She pulled away slowly, needing to breathe. Her breath was heavy and she saw how dark and clouded over his eyed were, she knew exactly what he wanted, how he planned to show her, but they were in the middle of the hallway, and she definitely wasn't doing anything in a closet or car after eight months. She closed her eyes and laughed lightly, leaning her head against the locker behind her. His hands rested on the locker and he kissed her exposed neck gently, quieting her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head to the side, giving him better access. He bit her neck gently and sucked on it, starved by eight months without her. She put her hands on his neck and pulled his lips to hers, he kissed her again, taking her bottom lip into his and resting his hands possessively on her hips.   
  
She pulled away when the bell rang, causing Tristan to groan. She smirked, "What a nice welcome back."  
  
"Let's go to my house and I can give you an even better one."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist, under his unbottoned blazer, and rested her head on his chest, "As tempting as that sounds, I don't think it's a good idea to skip on my first day back."  
  
"I think it's a great idea."  
  
She laughed, "I'm sure you do. But..." she held his hand and walked in the direction of their first class, "I don't."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Tonight."  
  
He wrapped his arm around her waist, "Baby, you've been gone for eight months, do you have any idea what that's done to me?"  
  
She smiled, "I can guess  
  
"Pain. Physical pain."  
  
She turned and kissed him lightly, "Well, I'll just have to make you feel better tonight, won't I?" she turned back around and walked into their class.  
  
"Yes. Tonight, oh, welcome back by the way."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Thanks. That's so sweet."  
  
"I know." She sat down between Louise and Madeline, and Tristan sat behind her, the two seats had obviously been saved for them, seeing as how there was only one other empty chair and their friends were occupying the ones surrounding them. Tristan ran his fingers over her back gently, not wanting to stop all form of body contact, and Rory knew that, by the end of the day, they would most likely get detention for PDA.   
  
She leaned back, her hair falling over his desk and Tristan leaned forward, whispering something in her ear that made her blush and giggle at the same time. And it made Jason Matten's blood boil like he'd never felt before. The sudden appearance of the bright eyed girl had shaken up the whole school, and had caused him to feel want, and annoyance that he couldn't have her. Nothing had ever been off limits to him before, especially a girl, but by the way she turned around in her desk and kissed Tristan Dugrey lovingly, it seemed that she was his, off limits to everyone else. And he didn't know Tristan Dugrey that well, but he'd heard stories of guys who'd been in serious pain after touching Dugrey's girl. He'd only moved here five months ago, but he'd heard numerous stories of the Hayden twins. The infamous children, capable of getting away with practically anything. And they had, until almost a year ago when Rich had been sent to disciplinary school for screwing up. Three months later Rory was at Military school in the south, leaving Tristan Dugrey, the boyfriend and best friend. Jason had often wondered why Tristan never hooked up with one of the numerous girls who threw themselves at him, but now he knew. Tristan had a much better one waiting. Of course, you shouldn't think that Tristan was the saint out of them. He's been sent to Military School as well, freshman year. At that time it had been Rory's turn to be broken. But Jason had still lived in Texas then, not knowing that any of these people existed, this was just what he'd heard.   
  
THAT NIGHT, DUGREY'S  
  
"Rory!" the five year old girl ran into her brother's room and tried to jump on the bed, but it was too high up, so Rory picked her up and the tiny blond hugged her tightly.  
  
"Hey Clarissa."  
  
"You're back!"  
  
She laughed, "Yeah, I guess I am."  
  
The girl pulled away and put a hand on her hip, "Where have you been?" she asked haughtily.  
  
Rory opened her mouth and looked to Tristan for help, he just shrugged, his eyes clouded over like they had been that afternoon, "Um, I had to go to a different school for a little while."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..." she sighed, "Because..." she looked once more to her boyfriend and saw how dark with lust his eyes were, that he was fighting to control himself and not throw his sister out of his room so he could make love to Rory. She sighed, "Um-"  
  
"Clarissa." Maggie, their mother, called from the doorway, "It's time for a bath and then you need to go to bed."  
  
"Okay, bye Rory." she jumped off the bed and walked to the door.  
  
'Thank you." she mouthed and Maggie nodded.  
  
"Bye Clarissa, I love you too!" Tristan called. His sister just waved. He looked at Rory open mouthed, "My own sister likes you better than she likes me."  
  
Rory laughed and Maggie smiled, "Tristan, your father and I are leaving at eight for a dinner. And don't the two of you get any ideas. Kyle is on duty, and I've told him to tell me if he hears anything."  
  
Rory blushed and Tristan shook his head, "Right, I'm sure you do."   
  
Right then, Tristan's thirteen year old brother walked by and looked in the room groaning. "Great, I'm gonna have to cover my head with a pillow tonight. What's it been? Eight months?" Maggie's jaw dropped and she turned to face her younger son. Tristan shook his head and clenched his teeth, Rory turned a deeper shade of red. Kyle smirked, the same as Tristan's. He knew perfectly well how 'close' his brother was to Rory, and the truth was, whenever Rory had come over and their parents weren't there, he'd been told to listen out for anything, and he often heard something, but never said anything to his parents about it, because he didn't want to lose Tristan's trust, plus he didn't think it was that big a deal. They all liked Rory, so it didn't bother him that they were having sex in the room next to his. "No mom, I'm just joking. I've never heard anything. But you should've seen the look on your face."   
  
She relaxed, "Don't do that! But also, Tristan, Meighan is coming home at nine. And Dillion is already asleep, you know how sick he's been. Okay, well, I have to go get ready. Your father should be home in half an hour." she walked away, in the direction of her room. Meighan was Tristan's fifteen year old sister and Dillion was his eight year old brother.  
  
Once she was out of earshot Tristan growled at Kyle, "I swear Kyle, I will kill you if you ever do anything like that again."   
  
His brother laughed, "Sorry, I had to. But don't worry, she doesn't suspect anything."  
  
"You sure as hell better hope she doesn't."  
  
"I'm really sorry, it was just too good an opportunity to pass up."  
  
"You little bastard." Tristan said, although he was smiling,  
  
"Hey well, everyone does say we're exactly alike, don't they?"  
  
Rory smiled, "He's good Tris. He's really good."  
  
Tristan shook his head, "You're lucky you're my favorite."  
  
"I know. you'd never tell Meighan half the stuff you tell me."  
  
Tristan shook his head, "I know, remember when she found out I spent the night at your house when our parents were in Italy?" he asked Rory.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me."   
  
Last year after Richie had gotten sent away, both of their parents were in Italy for the weekend, and Rory hadn't wanted to be alone, so she called Tristan. Meighan's friend, who was also Rory's neighbor, had seen Tristan drive up and had called his sister, telling her. She'd freaked out and told her parents when they got home. They'd been pissed because they weren't fond of the thought that their sixteen year old son had driven to his fifteen year old girlfriend's house in the middle of the night and stayed there. But before she told their parents, she'd told Kyle and he hadn't really cared, and he suggested not telling their parents, but Meighan didn't listen.  
  
"But it's great to have you back Rory, maybe now Tristan won't be so depressed, and Tris, just, please don't be too loud you two, because I really need to sleep tonight, and just make sure you look at the time, because I don't want to get grilled if Meg hears and mom asks why I didn't tell her."  
  
"Okay, thanks."   
  
"Later." Kyle closed the door.  
  
Rory straddled Tristan, placing feather light kisses all up his neck, but grinding slowly against him. He groaned and gripped her hips possessively. He turned his head to capture her lips but she pulled away, shaking her head, "Your mom is going to be home for another half an hour. We have to wait." she whispered into his ear.  
  
"God, you're killing me."  
  
She smiled devilishly, "Now why would you say that?"  
  
"Eight months, Mary, eight months!"  
  
"And he still calls me Mary."  
  
"Baby, I started calling you that in seventh grade."  
  
"And in ninth grade, I showed you I didn't need it anymore." she whispered, grinding harder against him.  
  
"You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" he whispered.  
  
She smiled, biting her lip seductively and nodded, "A little, maybe."  
  
He groaned, "We could be quiet."   
  
She laughed, "Now that's a lie."  
  
"Eight months!"  
  
"Half an hour!" she smiled and kissed his nose, getting off of him.  
  
"Oh, look at me, I'm dead, you see me? Dead, Rory Hayden, dead! And it's all your fault." ha laid, limp, and looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Tristan!" they heard muffled through the door.  
  
"Yes?!"   
  
"We're leaving, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye!"   
  
They sat in silence until they heard the car drive away. Tristan raised an eyebrow and Rory jumped on top of him, laughing. "I knew you wanted me Hayden."  
  
"Oh yes, so much, let me tell you." she said sarcastically.  
  
Tristan rolled over so she was under him. He kissed her neck gently, "Well, I want you." he whispered, "And I've been in hell for months." he ran his tongue gently over her neck, "Because I love you."  
  
She smiled, whispering, "I love you back."  
  
Tristan bit her neck gently, his hands running up and down the gentle curves of her body before pulling her shirt over her head. 


	2. Fights In the Hallway

A/N: Nope, I'm not writing Gnome's story. She's gonna do it. Hee hee.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you scatter thorns, don't go barefoot.  
  
- Italian Proverb  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jason stared at the couple in homeroom, glaring. Rory was on Tristan's desk, and he was sitting in it, they were way too perfect to be real. His friend Cody, who was sitting beside him, looked over and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I hate him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tristan Dugrey." he spat, seeing the way Tristan's hand was resting on Rory's thigh.  
  
"Why do you hate him?"  
  
"Rory Hayden."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"He has her."  
  
Cody laughed, "Oh, man, you like Rory?"  
  
"What if I said I did?"  
  
"Rory Hayden?"  
  
"Is there another Rory at this school?"  
  
"Okay, I'm going to tell you something right now, okay? It will spare you a lot of pain and embarrassment."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't chase her. I don't care how many girls you've been with, or how many you've stolen from another guy. You cannot get Lorelai Leigh Hayden. It isn't possible. Guys have tried before, walking away with broken egos and limbs. She's been dating Tristan solid since eighth grade, that's almost four years. I don't think they've had a fight in over a year. They're crazy in love, and no matter what you think you can get from her, you can't. They've never cheated on each other. And when Rory was in Military School, Tristan didn't even make out with another girl, same went for her when he was gone. It's impossible to get her, don't even try."  
  
"You'll understand if I don't listen."  
  
"I'll understand that you're an idiot, if you go for her, you'll have to go through Tristan first. He'll most likely take you out. And even if he doesn't, she has a brother, plus Austin and Dillion who'll take you out. They're deadly. Between the four of them, they hold the record for beating up the most people. They all get in an average of at least one fight every other week. And the girls are just as bad, the guys control the school physically, but the girls are all mental, they'll make Chilton hell for you if you go near Rory."  
  
"If I get her than they wouldn't dare."  
  
"You won't, trust me." the bell rang and they all turned to the front of the room as the teacher walked in.   
  
After they'd started on their lesson and were all silently working, the teacher called Rory and Jason to the front. "So, Lorelai, you've been gone for eight months, correct?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Okay, well, Jason, I want you to catch her up to where we are, alright?"  
  
"Well, he hasn't been here the whole time, has he?"  
  
"No, but he's been caught up, and before you say that you have friends and a brother in this class, I'm going to tell you why I'm doing this. Both of you have your groups and I think you need to expand your circle of friends. You know your brother and Miss Gellar and Mister Dugrey, but I want both of you to learn to get along with all sorts of people." Rory's shoulders fell and she shrugged. Jason tried not to look to pleased with this new arrangement. "Okay?" both nodded and walked back to their seats. Tristan was looking up at her when she sat back down. He gave her a questioning look and she just shook her head.   
  
After the bell rang, Rory stood up and Tristan asked, "What was that about?"  
  
"She wants Jason Matten to tutor me and catch me up, even though he's only been here five months and I have a brother in this class. She says we need to learn to get along with everyone, so she wants us to become friends or something, I guess." Tristan looked at her uneasily. She shook her head, "It'll probably only be for a few weeks, not that long, don't worry."   
  
Tristan bit his lip, glancing over at Jason, who turned his head, he'd been watching them. He looked back at Rory, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive," she tiled her head at her worried boyfriend, "Trust me. Okay?"  
  
He nodded, "I trust you."  
  
"Good," she kissed him lightly. They walked out of the classroom and through the crowded hall, to their second class.  
  
"So, when are you two doing whatever you're planning on doing?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'll have to talk to him. Is he in our second period?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Never checked."  
  
She laughed, walking in and seeing Jason sitting in the third row, "He's been in this class for five months and you've never noticed?"  
  
Tristan shook his head, "Nope."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Loser."  
  
"Now that's just mean." he said, sitting behind her.  
  
She turned in her seat to face him, "He's been in your class for five months and you haven't noticed?"  
  
"Nope, nope." he smirked, seeing her jaw drop.  
  
"So you just don't talk to people?"  
  
"Mary, we're anti-social, you seem to be forgetting that."  
  
"We're anti-social?" her eyebrow arched in question.  
  
"When we don't like people we are."  
  
"We don't like Jason?"  
  
"No, we don't like Jason."  
  
Rory turned to Madeline, who was beside her, "Why don't we like Jason?"  
  
Madeline shrugged, "He's a bastard. We just don't."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Trust me, after a few days with him, you won't like him either." Tristan said.  
  
"Really? Someone sounds bitter."  
  
"Not bitter, just hateful." Rory laughed, shaking her head. "See," Tristan continued, "He likes to try and show us up in everything."  
  
"Yeah, he has this thing where he feels like he has to beat Tristan at everything." Madeline said, "It gets really-" but she stopped, and turned as someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
Rory shook her head in amusement at her slightly scatter-brained friend and turned back to Tristan, "So, we hate him because he always feels like he has to beat you at everything?"  
  
"Yes. And I don't want you to become part of his stupid game."   
  
Rory looked at him in shock, "Are you serious?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Tristan, why are you worried that I'll become part of his game? You're my boyfriend, he's my tutor. It's not like I'm even friends with him! You have nothing to worry about."  
  
He sat back, glancing over at Jason, who adverted his eyes, "Do you even notice the way he stares at you?"  
  
"Does he stare?"  
  
"I'll take that as a no."  
  
She sighed, "Tristan, I don't even look at Jason, trust me, he's just another guy at Chilton. He's my tutor, nothing else."  
  
Tristan looked back at her as the bell rang. The teacher stood up, "We'll be continuing yesterday's group work, same groups." there was a bustle as students moved around the room, going to each other's desks and staying in corners to work. Tristan didn't move, and his group came to his desk. He rolled his eyes as Jason walked over.  
  
"Dugrey."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Hm. Nice, I love you too my best friend."  
  
"Not today, Matten."  
  
"Oh, did you have a fight with you girl?"  
  
"No." he said slowly, looking to see where this was going.  
  
"Because, see, now I understand."  
  
"What?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Why you never hooked up with anybody. It was because you had girl, but she was at Military School. Oh, and by the way, great taste, I bet she's wild, huh?" Tristan shot out of his desk, his jaw clenched, "I mean, just look at her body, I bet she can go-" he was cut off as Tristan punched him squarely in the jaw.   
  
"Mister Dugrey!" the teacher called, "What is the problem?"  
  
"I left my book in my locker." he walked out of the room.  
  
"Mister Matten, are you alright? Do you need to go to the nurse?"  
  
Jason wiped the corner of his mouth and looked at the blood on his hand, "No, I'm good." he said, smirking, it was going to be so easy.  
  
Rory looked between the teacher and the door from her place on the floor, across the room. No one but the five people of Tristan's group had heard what was said. She shook her head and stood up, walking over to the teacher, "Can I use the restroom?"  
  
"Yes. Grab a pass."  
  
Rory snatched a slip of paper from the teacher's desk and walked out the door. She saw Tristan pacing in the hall, fuming. She walked up to him, "What the hell was that?!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Okay, that wasn't nothing Tristan! You punched him in the fucking jaw!"  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"Well what happened?!"  
  
"He's a bastard. that's what happened."  
  
"Okay, bad answer. Tris, what happened?"  
  
"I told you, nothing."  
  
"God, I don't understand what's so bad about him that you hate him like that!"  
  
"You know Rory, not a lot of people at this school know how to piss me off, but when they figure it out, it sure as hell works wonders!"  
  
"Tristan, he's not that bad!"  
  
Her back was against the lockers and Tristan was standing directly in front of her. When she said that, he slammed his hand into the locker beside her head. She didn't flinch. She knew he would never touch her in anger, god, that was the one thing she knew. What worried her was what he'd do to another person.   
  
"Rory, he is that bad. Trust me."  
  
"Well you know what? Punching him in the face won't fix your problem with him."  
  
"Well you know what? He deserved that punch in the face!"  
  
"Well guess what? Just because you have a problem with him doesn't mean I'm going to be a bitch to him."  
  
"You are NOT going to be friends with him, Rory."  
  
Her jaw dropped, "I'm not?"   
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"Tristan, you don't control me."  
  
"No, I don't. But you're not going to be friends with him, I'll tell you that right now!"  
  
"Oh my god Tristan! You are so possessive!"  
  
He put his hands on either side of the locker, trapping her, "Maybe I am, so what?"  
  
"So, you don't control me, I don't care what you think. I'll be friends with whoever the hell I want to!"  
  
"Rory, why are you being like this?!"  
  
"Like what Tristan?! Wanting a life of my own?! Well I'm so sorry that that's such an inconvenience for you!"  
  
Tristan just shook his head and sat against the lockers, his head in his hands. Rory stood, eyes closed, with complete anger running through her. After a few minuets she opened her eyes to see Tristan sitting on the ground, his face hidden from view. After a few minuets she sighed, kneeling in front of him, between his out stretched legs. She held his hands and removed them from his face, "What happened to us?" she whispered. He looked up, his eyes clouded over. "When did we become so much like every other high school couple?"  
  
He shook his head soundlessly, "I don't know."  
  
She looked at him nervously, "Why don't you want me to talk to him. It's not like anything would happen." he didn't say anything. "You don't think anything would happen, do you?"  
  
He looked into her eyes, "Rory, there have been a lot of people I thought would be together for a long time, and he broke them up within a months."  
  
Rory sighed bitterly, "You're serious?" he didn't answer. "You really think I would cheat on you?" she whispered, her voice barely audible. Tristan looked away. Rory stood up, like his touch had burned her. "Okay then." she looked around, as if lost. "I-I have to go."  
  
He stood up as well, "Rory-"  
  
"No. Tristan, no." she shook her head, "I can't believe that after almost four years, you still can't trust me. That's crazy. And I can't be with you if all that time meant nothing."  
  
"Whoa, Rory-"  
  
"I'm sorry Tristan, I'm so sorry that I couldn't make you trust me, but if this is all it take to make you not trust me- one person helping me catch up for a few weeks, then I have no idea how you trusted me at Military school, because there were thousands of guys there, and I never once even considered cheating on you. Not once."  
  
"Rory, I didn't mean you were going to cheat on me."   
  
"Yes you did, or you're not sure I won't. But Tristan, I can't be with you if you don't trust me. I'm sorry."  
  
"Rory, don't."  
  
"Tristan, I never doubted you. Never. I didn't once think you would cheat on me, no matter what everyone says. It didn't matter what they said, because I knew who you were, why can't you know who I am?"  
  
"I do but, for some reason I can't handle just knowing."  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, tears filled her eyelids, almost spilling over, "What else can I do Tristan? When have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Ever?" he said nothing, "Exactly. So why can't you?"  
  
He shook his head, "I don't know."  
  
"Exactly. You don't know. And I can't handle being with you if you don't. I can't be with someone if they don't trust me. Life is too short to not be able to trust the one you love, Tristan."   
  
"I do trust you ."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"I don't trust him."  
  
"If you trusted me, you would be able to trust me around him, not when I'm just around girls or my friends. You don't."  
  
"You're breaking up with me." it wasn't a question, it was a statement.  
  
"What? Did you think you could practically accuse me of cheating on you and you expect me to just sit here and comfort you, telling you it's alright and it doesn't bother me that you think I'd be unfaithful?"  
  
"I don't know what I thought." he whispered, looking away.   
  
"I can't handle that kind of drama, Tristan, I can't."  
  
The bell rang, and classes got out. Students swarmed the halls, but Tristan's eye stayed on Rory, through the whole mass, her words echoing through his mind. 'Life is too short not to be able to trust the one you love.'   
  
------------------------------------  
  
Rory sat in third period, her eyes colder then ever. Paris walked up to her, "Hey."  
  
"Hi." she replied, emotionlessly.  
  
"So...can I sit here?"  
  
"I'm not stopping you."  
  
Paris sat down and dropped her books on the desk heavily, "So what's wrong?"  
  
"Why do you think anything's wrong?"  
  
"You're obviously completely depressed and pissed."  
  
"I'm not completely depressed."  
  
"Then you're pissed."  
  
"Maybe just a little." Rory held her fingers and inch apart.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She looked around at the people spilling into the room, "I'll tell you later." Paris nodded and sat back as the bell rang and class started.   
  
At lunch, Paris sat beside Rory, "Okay, can you tell me now?"  
  
Rory sighed, "I broke up with Tristan."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Paris shrieked, causing the whole room to fall silent and stare at the two girls.  
  
Rory shook her head and closed her eyes, "We broke up  
  
"But why?!"  
  
"We had a little disagreement."  
  
"But you and Tristan don't fight and you sure as hell don't break up."  
  
"Well...we do now."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Paris, you're quite upset about this, huh?"  
  
"Rory," she whispered, "You two haven't had a fight in like, two years! How the hell did one fight break you up?!"  
  
"He accused me of cheating on him."  
  
Paris froze, her mouth snapped shut. She stared at Rory in disbelief. "He didn't."  
  
"He did."  
  
"I'm going to kill him."  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
"How could he do that?!"  
  
Rory's head hit the table, "I have no idea. All I know is that I just want to sleep."  
  
"But- but...but he loves you."  
  
"Maybe that's why he did it," she whispered, "Maybe he wanted to make sure I was faithful enough to stand him saying I'd cheat on him."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
Rory closed her eyes, tears forming, she picked up her head, "I'm gonna go home. I need to sleep."  
  
"Okay honey, all me if you need anything, okay?"  
  
Rory nodded and stood up, leaving the cafeteria. Paris glanced around the room, eyes narrowed until she spotted Tristan with Austin and Richie. She stood up and walked over, "Hey Tris, can I talk to you?"   
  
"Kay." although he didn't look very pleased with having to talk to her. He could tell she knew. "So what do-"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she whispered harshly, spinning around to face him in the deserted hall.  
  
"I wasn't aware that anything was."  
  
"You- you just- you- GOD!" she screamed, "You are a bastard. That's all I have to say!"  
  
"How am I a bastard?"  
  
"How the hell can you accuse her of cheating on you?!"  
  
"Oh. That."  
  
"Yeah. That. How can you think that?!"  
  
"I don't know." he groaned, leaning against the lockers, "It's just, she just got back, and I hate him, and she has to do this stupid little tutor thing and I'm not sure if I can handle it."  
  
"You are SUCH a dumb ass, I hope you know that."  
  
"Yes. Thank you for pointing it out, Paris."  
  
"Just so long as you know."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I just- he's such an ass!"  
  
"I didn't say he wasn't, Tristan! But that doesn't even begin to condone what you said to Rory!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Paris shook her head and asked slowly, "Then why did you say it?"  
  
"I was freaked out! My girlfriend had just gotten back from military school. The same one I was sent to last year, and trust me, I know what kind of guys are there. I know Rory would never cheat on me, I know that, but I just get really..." he trailed off.  
  
"Possessive?" Paris supplied.  
  
"That's it! And I just don't want Jason to go after her."  
  
"What makes you think he would?" Tristan's eyebrows arched, silently asking if she was serious. "What?"  
  
"Have you forgotten the past five months or were you completely zoned out? The guy can't leave anything alone! If I have something, he needs it too. And I will not let him get Rory."  
  
"You don't really have a choice now considering she's not your girlfriend!"  
  
Tristan looked taken aback, "Gee, thanks Paris, what's a supporting friend for?"  
  
"I'm sorry, that was way too harsh."  
  
"Yeah. Just a little."  
  
"But I mean, you two have been together for so long, what happened to you?"  
  
He sighed and shook his head, staring forward absentmindedly, remembering when Rory had asked him that same question, "I don't know." 


	3. Girl Talk, Slapping, and Unnecessary Que...

A/N: Okay, I realized that I made a mistake. I named two people Dillion. Oops. That was probably slightly confusing. Okay, so, Tristan's eight year old brother is Dillion, and their friend is named Connor. Okie dokie, and to answer a question I got in one of the reviews, Meighan is Tristan's fifteen year old sister and Dillion is his brother. He has six kids in his family:   
  
Brett = 20 (College Freshman) he'll come in later  
  
Tristan = 17 (Junior)  
  
Meighan = 15 (Sophomore)  
  
Kyle = 13 (8th Grade)  
  
Dillion = 8 (3rd Grade)  
  
Clarissa = 5 (Kindergarten)  
  
  
  
Sometimes I would rather cut your lips right off your face than kiss them goodnight....but then sometimes you can make a room feel perfect when you try.  
  
Rory sat on Louise's bed, a pint of ice-cream in front of her and a spoon in her mouth. Out of her three best friends, Louise was the one she talked to about boy trouble. It was that night, after she and Tristan had broken up. Louise was sitting in shock, having a hard time believing that Tristan would ever say anything like that. She dropped her spoon into her own ice-cream carton as Rory finished her story. "So what are you going to do?"  
  
She shook her head, "I have absolutely no idea. I mean, how could he possibly accuse me of that? I don't even know Jason and Tristan immediately thinks that I'm dying to fuck him!" she yelled.  
  
Louise bit her lip, "Rory, don't take this the wrong way, because I know you'd never cheat on him and he's an evil bastard for thinking that- just hear me out." she said as Rory opened her mouth to protest, "but the truth is, Jason HAS broken up a lot of people, and judging by the way he's been acting, you're next." Louise stopped, finished, with her friend sitting in silence.  
  
Rory breathed in deeply, looking away, "What the hell happened while I was gone?"  
  
Louise shrugged, "Life moves fast, no matter what. It just went really fast while you were gone." Rory groaned, falling forward to lay face down on the bed. Louise smiled and rested her forehead on the girl's back. "What are you going to do?" she whispered. She could feel Rory's shrug.  
  
"I don't know. He pissed me off and I snapped."  
  
"So snap back," Louise sat up, "just like a rubber band."  
  
Rory sat up as well and looked at her friend, one eyebrow arched, "You are aware of how stupid that sounded, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Louise nodded, "It was the only thing I could think of on the spot." Rory laughed, throwing a pillow at the other girl, which she dodged.  
  
It was a few hours later that Rory was staring up into blackness, all the lights in the house off, that she whispered, "Louise? You awake?"  
  
"Yeah. You can't sleep either?"  
  
"Nope." they laid in silence until Rory asked, "What is it about your first that makes you want to never leave them?"  
  
Louise shrugged, breathing in deeply, "I dunno. Maybe it's that you gave them a part of you. It's the first time that you've ever shared yourself with someone else. And you want to believe that that person will always love you and you'll be together forever." she sounded distant.  
  
Rory closed her eyes, "I'm sorry Louise. I didn't mean to-"  
  
Louise cut her off, "No, it's okay." she turned over to face the brunette, "Rory, I love Richie, I really do. It's just that, Ryan didn't deserve to die. He was only fifteen and he wasn't even the drunk one."  
  
"I know." was all Rory could say. Ryan had been the other member of their group, before he died in a car crash at the end of their freshman year. His brother's car had been hit by a drunk driver, and out of the four people in the car, he had died, his brother was still in a coma, his brother's girlfriend was paralyzed from the waist down, and his brother's friend had been in critical condition for a few weeks, until he was let out of the hospital with slight brain damage. The other driver had died on impact.  
  
"I just, I can't figure out why it had to be him."  
  
"Neither can I." Rory whispered in reply.   
  
They sat in silence until Louise said out of nowhere, "I still can't believe that you did it before me."  
  
Rory laughed, "Louise!"  
  
"What? It's true."  
  
"Yeah, but you're the only one who knows."  
  
"And I will be the only one who will ever know."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Rory hit her head against her locker on Thursday, unable to stop herself. She'd been asked out by at least ten guys, most of whom she barely considered acquaintances. Her and Tristan's breakup was the biggest news of the year. Needless to say, when Jason walked up to her locker, it was all she could do to stop herself from groaning. He leaned against the locker next to hers, waiting for her to look up. When she finally did, she was met with his smug grin.  
  
"So, you and Tristan broke up, huh?"  
  
"Yea." she said shortly, opening her locker.  
  
"I was thinking, what are you doing tonight?" her head snapped around and she looked at him, obviously insulted. "I mean for tutoring, nothing personal."  
  
"Oh," she relaxed, but only a little, "um, nothing, I guess."  
  
"Okay, so do you want to come over, or should I go to your house?"  
  
"I should probably come over, because I doubt my brother would let you step one foot in our house without beating you into a bloody pulp." she deadpanned, not looking up from her locker.  
  
"Nice."  
  
"Well he does seem to hate you." she said, slamming her locker and handing him a sheet of paper, "I need directions."  
  
"Right. Do you have a pen?" she handed him a pen and a text book to bear down on. After a few minutes, he handed it back, "And my number's on there in case you want to call me."  
  
"Trust me, I won't." she snatched the paper from him and walked down the hall, not wanting to be near him.   
  
He just smirked at her back, muttering to himself, "Let the games begin."  
  
MATTEN ESTATE, 8:00  
  
Rory stood up and stretched, "Are we done?"  
  
"I don't think so. Not yet. We can still go over one more lesson."  
  
"We've already done a whole chapter!"  
  
"So what's one more lesson?"  
  
"I don't think my brain can handle it."  
  
"I think it can."  
  
"Well that just goes to show how little you know about me, doesn't it?"  
  
"That could be fixed."  
  
"Could it?"  
  
"Yes. I'd love to get to know you better." he said, leaning in suggestively.   
  
"Too bad that's never going to happen."  
  
"Why not? You and Tristan broke up."  
  
"So? That doesn't mean I'm going to do anything with you."  
  
"So you don't even want to get to know me?"  
  
"No. I really don't."  
  
He leaned back, surprised, "Why? What did I ever do to you?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "It's not what you did to me. It's what you've done to so many other people that makes me not want to get to know you. And it's that you feel the need to beat everyone at everything that makes my boyfriend hate you so much."  
  
"Don't you mean your ex-boyfriend?" he said quietly, stepping closer. Rory's jaw clenched and she flexed her fingers. All afternoon, he'd been moving discreetly closer, leaning in more. "I mean, you and Tristan aren't together anymore, so why not take a chance with someone else? I'm not so bad, you know. I'll treat you better than he did. I'd actually trust you." And her frustration finally broke and she slapped him, hard, across the face. His head snapped to the side and he cracked his jaw, closing his eyes. Rory grabbed her jacked and stormed out of the living room and from the house.  
  
She sat in her car until she could catch her breath. It had been a long time since she'd slapped someone. Freshman year. Tristan had really pissed her off, and she'd regretted slapping him. But she sure as hell didn't regret slapping Jason. He'd definitely deserved it. She pulled out of his driveway, dreading having to see him tomorrow.  
  
CHILTON, NEXT MORNING  
  
Rory was at her desk in first period when someone walked over and dropped her book on her desk. She looked up to see Jason with a bruise on his cheek and cold eyes, "You left this last night." she looked back down without saying anything to him. "God, you act like I'm the one who slapped you."  
  
"Well see, the thing is, I didn't deserve to be slapped...you did."  
  
He shook his head, "Whatever." he walked away, not talking to her again. Rory guessed it was the first time he'd ever been slapped in his life. Tristan came in, but they didn't so much as look at eachother all day.  
  
AUSTIN'S PARTY, THAT NIGHT  
  
Rory was sitting on Austin's couch, talking to him and Madeline, when Tristan and Paris walked over, obviously bored and wanting to talk. Rory was surprised to see Tristan actually come near her. They stood making small talk until someone asked, "So Rory, what exactly did you do to Matten?" she looked over to see that Connor had appeared.   
  
She grinned, "Nothing he didn't deserve."  
  
"He had a huge ass bruise on his cheek and was pissed all day. He flinched every time someone mentioned you."  
  
She shrugged, "I just slapped him. It was kinda hard, I guess."  
  
"What did he do? Did he come onto you?" Austin asked, going into protective mode.  
  
"Slightly, but I handled it okay." she noticed that Tristan kept his eyes on his shoes the entire time. She turned her attention back to Austin.  
  
"What was he doing?"  
  
"Just talkin shit, but it's okay now."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Connor, I'm sure."  
  
"Good. If I hear otherwise someone is gonna get an ass beating."  
  
She smiled, "Thanks." they went back to small talk, and Rory walked away, wanting to find Louise or Paris. She couldn't find either, so she turned upstairs, wanting some time alone. She found an empty bedroom and walked in, closing the door behind her. Looking around, she realized that this room belonged to Austin's parents. She sat on the bed, closing her eyes, thinking about Tristan and why he wouldn't even look at her. It wasn't like she went out of her way to avoid him, but he did seem to. She was pulled out of her musings when the door opened and she shot out of the bed. Tristan was standing in the doorway, and he mumbled a quick apology, starting to back out.   
  
Rory walked over and stood in front of him before he could leave, "You know, you're really pissing me off."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you."  
  
"What am I doing?"  
  
"You won't talk to me, you're not even looking at me!"  
  
His jaw clenched, "Oh well I'm sorry that I can't just be your best friend, Rory. I mean, first you get back from Military school, and the next day we break up because for some reason, I can't for the life of me figure out why, I though that you might be stolen from me, because I mean, have you ever seen the way half the guys at our school look at you? Well guess what? It pisses me off and yeah, I am possessive and you know what? I have reason to be, because if I turn my back for one second, I know that you'll get taken away. Rory, I've been in love with you since I was fourteen. I can't just be your friend after everything that's happened."  
  
She shook her head in anger, "So what? It's MY fault that you couldn't trust me? I gave you a reason to think that I wanted to be with Jason more than I want to be with you? I don't even know him! I've never wanted to be with anyone as much as I want to be with you Tristan! Never. And you know that."  
  
He closed his eyes to calm himself, "You know you are the worst thing that's ever happened to me? But you're also the best. God Rory, I love you so much, and I can't handle you being alone with him. I'm sorry if that makes me horribly possessive, but that's who I am, and I can't change."  
  
"And that's who I fell in love with." she whispered.  
  
He looked up, "And are you still in love with him?"  
  
Rory shook her head, insulted, "You have to ask?" and with that, she walked from the room, leaving him alone. 


	4. Proof and Plays

*  
  
Love is like a war,   
  
Easy to start,   
  
Difficult to end,   
  
Impossible to forget.  
  
*  
  
NEXT FRIDAY, CHILTON  
  
Rory and Madeline were at her locker, they said goodbye and she began down the hall, towards third hour when she was suddenly pulled into an empty classroom and the door snapped shut behind her. She leaned against it casually, "What?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "And that requires dragging me into a closet, does it Tristan?"  
  
"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly, "force of habit."  
  
She nodded, "Of course. Talk."  
  
"Okay. See, the thing is, I don't know what I was thinking, because I know you, and I know that you would never cheat on me."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Yes. So tell me what I can do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You haven't forgiven me yet, have you?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Exactly. Tell me what I can do to win you back."  
  
She sat in contemplative silence for a moment before answering, "Prove to me how much you love me."  
  
"Prove how much I love you?"  
  
"Prove it to me. Not the world, just to me."  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
She shrugged, "Think of something."  
  
He narrowed his eyes, looking past her before cracking a smile, "Okay. I can do that." he kissed her quickly and walked out of the room, leaving her in confused silence.  
  
Rory pushed open the door and exited into the nearly deserted hallway. Luckily, her class was right down the hall, and she sat down just as the bell rang. The teacher walked in, closing the door behind him and began droning, Rory already zoning him out.  
  
It was after last period that she went to her locker to find a single long stemmed rose with a card attached. She smiled and pulled it off, all it said was:   
  
Mary,  
  
I'll pick you up tonight at six, dress formal.  
  
Nothing else. She turned it over, but the back was blank. "What's that?" Richie asked, walking up. Rory handed him the card and after a second he looked up, grinning, "Nice. Tristan?"  
  
She nodded, "Is there a dinner or something tonight?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Maybe he's formulating a plan to win you back."  
  
"Maybe." she agreed absent-mindedly.  
  
Louise walked up beside Richie, wrapping her arms around his wait from the side, "What's that?" her boyfriend handed her his sister's card. After reading, the girl smiled in approval, "You gonna go?"  
  
"Why not? I have nothing else to do tonight."  
  
"Have fun." she turned to Rich, "I have to go, but I'll call you tonight, kay?"   
  
He nodded, kissing her lightly, "Kay." she turned to Rory, hugging her before walking away. Rich whistled after she was gone, "I'll tell ya, she's something, that's for sure."  
  
Rory nodded before looking at her brother, "You love her, right?"  
  
"Of course, why?" he asked, eyebrows scrunched together.  
  
"No reason." she wrapped her arm around him, "Let's go home."  
  
He nodded, "Lets."  
  
THAT NIGHT, 6:10  
  
The doorbell rang as Rory was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. Rich poked his head in her door, "I'll get it."  
  
"Thanks." she said, looking at him through the mirror. He disappeared on his way downstairs. Rory took a deep breath, giving herself one more look in the mirror. She was wearing a light blue floor length gown with a deep back and a down arching neckline. The sleeves were short and slit up to the shoulder. It was the most comfortable and one of the nicest dresses she owned. Slipping on white heels and checking her hair, let down and wavy, she sprayed on perfume and walked out of her room, downstairs.  
  
She entered the foyer to see Tristan and Richie conversing in hushed tones. Tristan smiled upon seeing her. He didn't look so bad himself in the dress slacks and jacket with no tie, his hair just as messy as ever. He held his arm out and she linked hers in it, saying goodbye to her brother.  
  
Tristan led her to his car, opening the door for her closing it back, walking to his own side. "Where are we going?" she asked as he pulled out of her driveway.  
  
"That's a surprise."  
  
"I hate surprises."  
  
"I know." he said, not taking his eyes off the road. She smiled, looking out her own window until they pulled to a stop outside a park.   
  
She turned to him, eyebrows raised, "A park? I wore a gown to the park?"  
  
He nodded, smiling as the cut off the engine, getting out and going around to her side to open the door for her. she took his offered hand and climbed out of the car, following him into the park. She shivered, and he took off his coat, wrapping it around her shoulders. She smiled in thanks, and grinned as the playground came into view. She laughed to see that in the middle of the jungle gym was a blanket and candles, with a picnic basket. He led her to it and helped her climb through one of the gaps in the bars before going through the same one himself. He sat across from her handing over a thermos of coffee and opening the basket. She laughed to see him pulling out bags of candy.  
  
He opened the bags and dumped it all into one big pile in the middle of the blanket. She picked up a Milky Way and bit off half of it, grinning up at Tristan. He smirked, biting into a Twix. Half an hour later, after making constant small talk, Tristan asked, "Do you know what this playground is?"  
  
She hadn't really paid attention, but Rory looked around, realization suddenly dawning on her, "This is Lenora Park."  
  
He nodded, "The spot of our first kiss."  
  
"We were in kindergarten and all of us were putting on a play."  
  
"Ryan, Connor and Madeline decided that we should be the ones to do the kiss at the end because you were the smallest and I'd lost at tag."  
  
Rory smiled, "We were acting out Cinderella. I got scared and bit your lip so it swelled up."  
  
"And I pulled your hair, making you cry."  
  
"After we finally got situated, we took Connor's St. Bernard and rode him since we didn't know how to make a carriage,"  
  
"They through dirt on us since we didn't have confetti and it stained our clothes,"  
  
"We fell off and skinned our knees, but you kissed mine so they'd feel better."  
  
"And you kissed me on the cheek as a thank you." Tristan finished. Rory looked away, smiling at the memory. "Best kiss of my life. That was when I decided I was in love with you."  
  
"And I think that was the day I decided boys had cooties." he laughed, shaking his head. "So, this is a great way to take care of me. Feed me candy for dinner."  
  
"Actually, this isn't dinner."  
  
"It's not?" she asked, obviously surprised.  
  
He shook his head, "Nope. It's an appetizer."  
  
"And what's for dinner?"  
  
He shrugged, "You'll just have to wait and find out." Tristan glanced at his watch, "We should probably go now." They gathered all the wrappers and shoved them back into the basket before standing up, they had to crouch, and gathering up the blanket and candles, pushing it all through the bars and climbing out themselves.  
  
When they got back in the car, Rory asked, "So, where to next?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Or you could just tell me."  
  
"I could, but that takes out all the suspense."  
  
"Evil." she mumbled, looking away, but Tristan knew she was smiling. Ten minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot for Chilton's version of an elementary school. Rory looked around in confusion of all the cars there at seven o'clock at night. "What are we doing here?" Tristan just smiled and walked around to her side, helping her out.   
  
When they got inside, it was full of people and tables. Tristan let her to one of the larger ones, sitting twelve people. "Where have you been?" his mother asked as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"I'm sure. Hey Rory, I'm so glad you could come." she said, smiling and hugging the girl.  
  
"So am I. Although I wish I knew what I was here for." she whispered the second part to Tristan, who whistled innocently.   
  
"Scott." Maggie said, calling her husband's attention to her. He smiled upon seeing his son and Rory.  
  
"Hey Rory." he said, shaking hands with her and then his son, but in an affectionate way.   
  
Tristan pulled a chair out for Rory and then sat in the one next to her after sliding her back in. A few seconds later, Kyle walked over, sitting in the seat next to Rory, "I have to get as far away from that bitch as possible." he mumbled to the two while their parents were distracted.  
  
"Who?" Tristan asked, leaning closer, in turn bringing him closer to Rory, although she didn't protest.  
  
"The lovely wench who delights in calling herself our sister." he growled.  
  
"What happened?" Rory asked, genuinely interested.  
  
"She was playing tonsil hockey with her boyfriend and I interrupted by telling her it was about to start. She's raging with the wrath of hell right now. And there she is." he mumbled, sinking down into his chair.  
  
Meighan strode up, fuming as she slammed into her chair, on the other side of their mother. She glared at her brother, who shrugged. She shook her head, snapping her attention to Tristan, and startled to see Rory. "Oh, hey Rory, I didn't know you were coming tonight." she said, sickeningly sweet considering they all knew she hated her brother's girlfriend.  
  
"Yes you did. I told you this afternoon Tristan had invited her." Kyle shot.  
  
Meighan sent him a glare that would have made a rookie cry. She turned back to the older teens, "So, Rory, I heard that Jason Matten is tutoring you."   
  
Tristan's fist clenched under the table and Rory grabbed his hand, relaxing it. "Um, yeah, he is."  
  
"What do you think about him?"  
  
"I don't really know him, actually. I've only talked to him a few times."  
  
"Hm. I think he likes you. Do you like him?"  
  
Rory looked at her strangely, "No."  
  
"Hm. Too bad you'd make a great couple."   
  
Tristan spoke to her, "Okay, you know what Meighan-"  
  
He was cut off as an old man began to speak at the podium, "Hello, I'm Headmaster Buvel, and I would just like to say that your children have been working very hard for the past few months on this play..." Rory finally knew why she was here, but zoned him out after that, focusing on Tristan. He hand was still clenched, as was his jaw. The table had filled in, Scott Dugrey was on the other side of Tristan, Maggie was to her husband's left, and Meighan was on the other side of their mother. Tristan was to Rory's left and Kyle was to her right. Their table was near the back, and the podium was to the opposite side of the room, so Meighan had to turn around, but Rory and Tristan were directly facing it. The other six chairs at the table were occupied by people that she didn't recognize.   
  
Rory laced her fingers in Tristan's wanting desperately to calm him down. She scooted her chair closer, keeping his right hand in her left and used her right hand to touch his face gently, making him turn to face her. She looked at him seriously, resting her hand on his neck as she leaned in, placing her lips to his gently. He kissed her back, but pulled away and looked into her eyes, seeing that he was forgiven. He squeezed her hand and looked forward, not wanting to start anything while sitting at a table with his family. Her hand slid from his neck to rest in her lap, only their hands touching, and she looked back to the front as well.  
  
When the headmaster's speech was over, their dinner was brought out, it was some sort of meat, at least, that's what Rory was guessing. It was either that or something on the other side of the plate that resembled cheese as one of the ingredients. Tristan leaned over to his father, "Can I say I'm a vegan?" he whispered.  
  
"No. I already asked. You know that look that Meighan gets when you ask her to be ready in twenty minutes?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, she learned it from your mother, but never perfected it." Tristan smirked and sat up straight again, shrugging to Rory who picked up her fork. She looked over to see Kyle looking across the room distractedly.   
  
She leaned over, "Whatcha lookin at?"   
  
He jumped in surprise and turned to her, "What?"  
  
She smiled, "Ah. WHO you looking at?"  
  
He'd learned from experience that if Rory knew something, there was no use in trying to convince her otherwise. He nodded across the room, "Samantha Allen."  
  
"Which one is she?" Rory asked, looking in the general direction.  
  
"Red dress, brown hair with bleached highlights."  
  
Rory nodded, seeing her, "She's cute. You like her?"  
  
Kyle shrugged, "She'd been one of my friends for almost three years. She's in seventh grade."  
  
"You like her." this time it wasn't a question.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"She have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You should ask her out."  
  
"I don't think she'd say yes."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just don't. I mean, I don't really have that many girlfriends, but by the time Tristan was in my grade, he'd had so many more. And people expect me to be like that too."  
  
Rory leaned in closer, "Kyle, what lies had Tristan been feeding you?"  
  
He looked at her in surprise, "What?"  
  
"Tristan wasn't the most experienced guy in the world when we were in eighth grade. He'd only had a few girlfriends before me."  
  
Kyle looked taken aback, "Are you serious?"  
  
Rory opened her mouth to answer, but Tristan leaned over, "I feel like I should be part of this conversation." the other two laughed. "What?" he looked between them, "You were talking about me, right?"  
  
"Yes. We were. Now tell me, what have you been telling Kyle about when we were his age?"  
  
"He is Tristan Dugrey: The man, the myth, and the legend"   
  
Rory smiled, "Are you?"  
  
"Hell yeah." Tristan said, nodding.  
  
"You want the truth, Kyle?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When we were in eighth grade, Tristan's voice was still changi-" she was cut off as Tristan's hand covered her mouth.  
  
"None of that." he said, "It's about to start." people were milling into the auditorium, the play would start in fifteen minutes. He stood up from his chair and pulled Rory's out for her. Kyle looked in between them and Rory mouthed, 'I'll tell you later.' He smiled, nodding. The made their way into the auditorium and Rory somehow wound up between Tristan and Meighan.   
  
The thing with Meighan was, she'd idolized Rory when she was younger, because she'd never had a big sister. And Rory had liked her and was kind, but then, Meighan found out that her boyfriend was only using her to get closer to Rory, and she started thinking that Rory was stealing her older brother from her. So now, Rory just ignored her most of the time, like Tristan and Kyle told her to, and they did as well. If there was one person who would go to any lengths to ruin their relationship, it would probably be Meighan.  
  
The play was supposed to be Alice In Wonderland. It was quite humorous, actually. Children kindergarten through third grade were in it. By the end of the night, seven had waved to their parents, the caterpillar had fallen off her mushroom, nine burst into tears, some had mumbled their lines, others had screamed them, making half the audience go deaf, one little boy who couldn't have been older than five saw his mother and ran off the stage into her arms, but the grand finale came towards the end, when one girl got stage fright and her asthma kicked in. She couldn't breathe and her parents had to go backstage to calm her down so she wouldn't have to go to the emergency room.   
  
It was definitely an interesting play, but Rory had to admit, Dillion and Clarissa shined. The fiery blonde especially was made for the spotlight more than her brother. They stayed after to talk to the children, and Rory was able to see Kyle ask out Samantha, and by the look on his face, she had accepted. Finally, Tristan said that Rory needed to get home, and they left.   
  
They stood on her front porch, facing eachother. She looked up at him, smiling, "So, I'm guessing I saw a practical reenactment of our kindergarten production of Cinderella?"  
  
"I'm guessing so." he nodded.  
  
Rory smiled, "So, friends?"  
  
"Friends?" Tristan shook his head, "Friends?"  
  
"Friends."  
  
"I'll show you friends." he leaned down, capturing her lips in his for a hard kiss. He wrapped one arm around her hips and touched her face gently with the other, pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt his teeth pull at her bottom lip. she opened her mouth and felt his tongue slide against hers for a moment before he pulled away, "Friends?" he whispered.  
  
She smiled, "I'm guessing not?"  
  
"Nope. More."  
  
"I can do that." she leaned in again, pulling him close. She opened the door, pulling him in, "My parents won't be home for two hours and Richie is asleep." she mumbled into his mouth, but he stopped, pulling away. Rory froze, mouth opened slightly, a look if hurt on her face, "What?"  
  
He shook his head, "You wanted me to prove to you that I love you?" she nodded. "So I will. I won't come in."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Rory, loving you means respecting you, and we're not going to sleep together tonight. You-Rory, please don't look like that." he whispered, seeing that she was hurt, "Trust me, I'm going to kill myself in the morning for passing this up, but I love you, and I'm not about to do anything tonight, not after everything that's happened. Maybe in a few days, but not tonight."  
  
Rory nodded, looking away in embarrassment, "I just thought you wanted-"  
  
"I do. Trust me, I do, but I can't. Tonight-it wouldn't be right."  
  
"Will you at least come and lay down with me?" she asked.  
  
"I can do that." he nodded, following her in. He closed the door behind him and she led him up the stairs, to her room. He slid off his shoes, and she took off her dress, just putting on a T-shirt he'd left over a few weeks earlier. She climbed in, waiting for him to join her, which he did so slowly. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped one arm around her, letting her fall asleep to the gentle rhythm of his chest rising and falling, she slept content for the first time in almost two week. 


End file.
